Live, Love, League
by Candlestic
Summary: A collection of champion one-shots; depicting moments of love, loss and laughter as they forge their lives in the world around them. Latest chapter: Super Kennen faces his arch-nemisis in a battle to end all battles unaware of a third presence that could end them both.
1. Datalog 158-39

**Author's Note: So, basically I've had a couple of LOL one shots that I've written (mostly for league competetions) that I've been meaning to post for a while. And I figured that since I'm not going to get the next chapter of ToB up on time (since I sprained my wrist), that now was as good a time as any. At least this way I'm still posting something.**

 **I am posting these from oldest to newest, so the writing may not be up to my usual standard, but I hope you all still enjoy :)**

* * *

Time: 1457

Location: 2786.2 km north-east of the city of Piltover, Valoran.

Weather: Sunny. No clouds. 24.6°C with low humidity and a light easterly breeze.

Overall, perfect conditions for the fleshlings of this area, Blitzcrank concluded happily. Weather such as this would significantly increase his chances of pleasant interactions with the locals.

Humming contently to himself, the great steam golem speedily waddled in the direction of the town he had seen earlier, eager to meet the fascinating fleshlings. From his shoulder, the distressed squeals of Marshmallow caused the mechanical being to slow down, conscious of the life-form's weaker grip control. The reduction of speed appeased the female and she settled down next to her sleeping companion, easily drifting off in the warmth of her caretaker's combustion processes.

Once satisfied both fuzzy fleshlings were content and secure, Blitzcrank once more toddled towards his destination, at an eager but moderate pace.

*blip blip* *blip blip*

As his wireless communication connection lit up, the steam golem engaged the call, even as he mounted the hill before the town. "GOOD AFTERNOON. WELCOME TO BLITZCRANK'S FLESHLING COMPATIBILITY SERVICES EQUIRY LINE. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

The golem abruptly turned down the volume as an unhappy voice sounded on the other end of the line. "I AM SORRY YOU FEEL THAT WAY MISS. MAY I ENQUIRE TO THE REASON THAT YOU FEEL THE PAIRING DID NOT WORK FOR YOU?"

He patiently waited, as the lady on the other end explicitly told him exactly why her compatibility match did not work out, all the while navigating the moderate decent down to the rural settlement at the base. "I SEE, I DID NOT REALISE THAT SIZE MEANT THAT MUCH TO FLESHLINGS. IT WILL BE NOTED. HOWEVER, FOR THE MOST EFFECTIVE RESULTS I WOULD ADVISE FILLING OUT THE COMPANY'S COMPLAINT FORM. IT SHOULD ONLY TAKE A FEW HOURS."

Reaching a section unpassable for his girth, Blitzcrank hooked his hand around a nearby bolder, then, ensuring his two sleeping companions were secure, lowered himself down the side of the mount. "I AM AFRAID I MUST CORRECT YOU MISS: YOU ARE TALKING TO A LIVE INDIVIDUAL. I MUST ALSO INFORM YOU THAT I TAKE OFFENCE AT THE TERM ROBOT. I PREFER THE TERM SENTIENT AUTONOMOUS CITIZEN."

Unhooking his grip, the mechanical giant was forced to once more turn the call volume down. "PLEASE MISS, SUCH LANGUAGE IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR A LADY TO BE HEARD USING. MAY I OFFER YOU A FEW CHILD-FRIENDLY REPLACEMENTS?"

His gaze shifted over to a group of human offspring playing an interesting looking game in a nearby field. Curiously, he watched as the eight kids kicked a mono-coloured spherical air-sack between each other; trying, it seemed, to kick the object between two brightly coloured markers. "I'M SORRY MISS BUT I MUST GO. I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH TO OUR COPORATE MANAGER, DR MUNDO. HE WILL ENSURE THAT ALL OF YOUR COMPLAINTS ARE HANDLED CORRECTLY. HAVE A LOVELY DAY AND THANK YOU FOR USING BLITZCRANK'S FLESHLING COMPATABILITY SERVICE."

The golem cut off the irate woman mid-sentence, transferring her through to the corporate department and shutting off his communication system. Then, he eagerly shuffled over to the unknown human children.

"GREETINGS YOUNGLINGS, I WAS HOPING TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THE GAME YOU ARE ENGAGING IN. DOES IT DISTRESS YOU IF I JOINED?"

The little girl with two missing front teeth giggled, "You talk funny."

"Yeah," the scruffy haired boy next to her agreed, "You look funny too. What are you?"

Sensing the curiousity from all eight of the children, the steam golem introduced himself. "I AM BLITZCRANK."

"Yes, but _what_ are you?" the tallest girl, and seemingly the leader of the group persisted.

"I AM A TECHMATURGICAL CONSTRUCT. HOWEVER, MANY REFER TO ME AS A STEAM GOLEM. WHAT MAY I CALL YOU?"

"I'm Skip," the leader told him. "That's Izzy, Red, Thomas, Taya, Melissa, J.J. and Bullseye."

"GREETINGS SKIP, IZZY, RED, THOMAS, TAYA, MELISSA, J.J. AND BULLSEYE. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

Izzy, the gap toothed girl, giggled. "It's nice to meet you too Blitzcrank."

J.J. a dark, wiry boy tugged on the golden giant's arm, "So you wanted to learn football did you?"

"FOOTBALL?"

"The game we were playing yeah. It's really simple."

"Basically," Skip took over again. "The aim is to get the ball through the goal." She pointed to the two objects in question. "And to stop the other team from scoring. However, you can't use your hands. Got it?"

"I SEE," Blitzcrank nodded. "THE CONCEPT SEEMS SIMPLE ENOUGH."

"Great!" Skip rubbed her hands together. "Then you can be on our team. Red, you can move across to Taya's team."

The red-headed teen nodded, moving to stand beside the plump female. "Are you ready?" Taya asked politely.

"ONE MOMENT," Blitzcrank carefully scooped the two sleeping creatures off his shoulder and gently placed them under the nearby tree.

"What're those?" the broad boy, Bullseye, asked.

Glancing at the dozing fluff balls in surprise, Blitzcrank answered, "THOSE ARE POROS."

"Oh," the blonde girl, Melissa, responded, "Is that what they are. We've never seen one but we've heard of them."

"They're so cute!" Izzy squealed. "What're their names?"

The golem gestured to the larger, white poro, "THAT IS MARSHMALLOW. AND THAT IS ABSOLUTE ZERO KELVIN." He then pointed to the fluff-ball sporting a hazel splash on its back. "I HAVE FOUND MOST FLESHLINGS I HAVE ENCOUNTERED HOWEVER, SIMPLY REFER TO THEM AS MEL AND ZERO."

"Where did you get them from?" Taya asked curiously, softly scratching Zero as he roused from sleep.

"I SAVED THEM FROM A LARGE UNDOCUMENTED MONSTER UP NORTH 3.15 WEEKS AGO. I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO FIND THEM A HOME SINCE THEN. WOULD YOU LIKE TO KEEP THEM? YOU YOUNGLINGS LOOK RESPONSIBLE AND CARING."

"Our very own poros!" Izzy squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the youngling threw her arms around the giant golem's leg in a tight hug, before Skip pulled her off.

"Yeah, yeah, that was very generous. Now come on! At this rate we'll never get started."

"I APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY," Blitzcrank spoke. "I AM READY TO PLAY FOOTBALL NOW."

Quickly, both teams moved into position before Skip kicked off. The tall female quickly passed the ball to Thomas; who then dribbled the ball down the field before passing to the steam golem.

Analysing the incoming projectile, Blitzcrank tried to intercept the ball with his foot. He miscalculated its trajectory and the velocity however, and ended up slipping over it instead. Unable to regain his balance, the steam golem soon found himself laying on his back.

"Blitzcrank!" the children rushed forward, helping the golden golem to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"INITIAL ANALYSIS INDICATES I AM UNHARMED. THANK YOU."

Taya laughed, "We'll give you another shot with the ball."

Lining up the mono-coloured ball with the goal, Blitzcrank once more attempted to set it into motion. This time he managed to kick it towards the goal. However, as it got close, Red caught it, before throwing the ball back to Bullseye.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNABLE TO USE YOUR HANDS."

As J.J. ran passed he explained, "We can't. But the goalie can."

"I SEE," the steam golem remained stalled in the middle of the game, working through this new information. "THIS GAME IS MORE COMPLICATED THAN I INITIALLY PRESUMED." With this in mind the golden giant threw himself back into the game with renewed enthusiasm.

Several hours (and many mistakes) later, Skip called out "Alright! Last goal wins!" With a grin she took off down the field, dribbling past Izzy and Taya before passing to J.J. The wiry boy intercepted it before Bullseye came ramming into him, stealing the ball in the process. The larger teen then took off down to the halfway line, dodging around a determined Skip before running into Blitzcrank.

"SUCH FORCEFUL BEHAVIOUR IS NOT VERY NICE," the mechanical giant chided the teen, before sending the ball in a precise kick towards Thomas. The young boy took off towards the goal, passing the ball to Skip as he was blocked by Melissa. With practised ease, she kicked the ball past Red's outstretched hands and into the goal.

"Yeah! We won!"

Blitzcrank obligatorily gave the excited kids high-fives, even as he queried "HOW DID WE WIN IF THEY WERE 5:2?"

J.J. just laughed, "Score doesn't matter only the last goal."

"WELL THAT MAKES NO SENSE."

The human children laughed once more before glancing at the setting sun.

"We gotta get going," Skip told the steam giant. "But it was great meeting you Blitzcrank. Feel free to come play with us anytime."

"IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TOO. THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME FOOTBALL."

Waving goodbye to the children the steam golem headed off into the night, eager to see what tomorrow would bring. As he tirelessly renewed his journey, Blitzcrank answered the incoming, scheduled call. "GREETINGS VIKTOR, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I LEARNED TODAY."


	2. Faded Memories

**Author's note: Not really my usual style but I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

* * *

Night had just fallen over the town of Uwendale. But tonight it was not a darkness that was welcomed. Overhead thick, murky clouds hung, blocking out all light from the stars and shrouding the town in further gloom. Underfoot an unearthly mist coalesced; a dark fog that clung to the feet of the people hurrying home to the safety and light of their homes.

Amid the bustle a lone man stood, the hood of his weather-worn coat shielding his face from curious bystanders as he readied himself for what was inevitably coming. His help would be needed here soon enough. The signs were clear enough in the evening air that even the folk of this town, inexperienced and naïve of the horrors to come, were aware enough to scurry to perceived safety. Not soon enough, however, as the black mist rolled in faster and faster, bringing with it the screams of its living victims and the ghastly spirits that hunted within its devouring embrace.

The man threw back his hood, revealing a dark face. His features were handsome, but the grim line of his mouth and the haunted look in his eyes spoke of a lifetime fighting horror and pain. Lucian's expression never changed as his hands automatically found the twin relic pistols resting against his side, pulling them from their place with practised ease before he fired shot after rapid shot of piercing light.

The first round of bullets seared through three malicious spectres across the road from him with practised precision; saving a pair of terrified mortals. The two men sent him brief grateful looks before they continued to race home, desperately hoping to reunite with their loved ones.

The hunter barely noticed their actions, instead pivoting immediately to the spirit reaching behind him and disintegrating the faceless, rotting head with a point-blank shot.

The man then manoeuvred himself into the open, taking a brief moment to assess his surroundings before taking aim again. In rapid succession a feral wolverine creature, a pale gaping spectre and a purple horned ghoul relentlessly seeking passage into the nearby homes were slain, leaving the area eerily still.

This attack was smaller than many he'd seen, however, Lucian noted it was also by far the furthest inland the black mist had ever come. That meant it was growing stronger. Which also meant he needed to be more effective.

Lucian took off into the mist, heading deeper into the town and towards the ever growing sounds of the screams. His pace was slow and he was consistently stalled by the mass of undead creatures that swarmed him, growing more numerous the further into the heart of Uwendale he trekked. But through his steadfast vigilance and determination, the man was able to easily and meticulously eliminate every spirit in his way.

Lucian's steadfast path soon brought him to the centre of the town and to the epicentre of the chaos. In the market square stood a spirit far larger than the others the man had encountered that night. Black tar-like ooze dripped from its emaciated form; its long limbs stretching in all directions as it ripped flesh from the scurrying humans in the market place and snatched souls through the shattered windows of the nearby building shells.

It turned to the dark hunter, face splitting down the middle in a grotesque, jagged smile, as its soulless blue-lit eyes burned into him. "Ssshadow hunnnterrr," the malevolent shade hissed, dropping the deformed carcase it had been feasting on. "I'vvve been waitinggg ffor yoouu."

Lucian kept his eyes fixed on the spirit and away from the lifeless destruction around him, "If you knew I was coming, you should have run while you still had the chance."

The spectre let out a hacking laugh, dark slime flung far from the violent jerking of its form. "Yoouu think you caaan kill mme? I WILL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"

With surprising speed, it threw itself at Lucian. The man rolled under its outstretched arms just in time; the spirit's grasping hands barely missed the ends of his long hair, and the trailing edge of his coat. Finding his feet, the hunter fired several shots, each aimed with perfect precision.

Fluidly, the ghoul twisted out of the way, unharmed. Its mouth split in mocking laughter, "Yoouu'lll have to do betterrr tthhann that."

Suddenly, it shot its arms out at him. Lucian dodged the first couple of limbs, manoeuvring to a wide, stable section of ground before he opened fire on the reaching limbs.

The spirit howled in pain as the limbs fell writhing to the ground and it pulled the deformed stumps back into itself.

A scream from the side pulled the man's attention and he swiftly shot down the beastly ghost advancing on a frightened woman. With a screech the creature fell, leaving the petrified woman to swing her gaze towards her saviour.

Lucian froze at the familiarity of the face. Unable to take pull his eyes away from the smooth skin and the almound shaped eyes.

 _No. It's not possible. She's gone._

The grief buried deep within him threatened to surge to the surface. With all his might, the shadow hunter managed to pull his eyes away and back to the raging sceptre. But his distraction had already cost him dearly.

A clawed hand struck before he could dodge and the man found himself pinned to the ground, the unyielding weight holding him in place as a paralysing cold seeped into his very bones and stole his breath. The spectre leered over him, blue ooze dripping from its mouth and onto the trapped man's face. "Yourrr fffeelingsss make you weak. You trrry to hide your griefff and misssery but they arrre too ssstrong. Too delicciousss."

Lucian sneered at the spirit, struggling to break free but he could not; the sorrow, usually suppressed deep within him, being unnaturally pulled to the surface and drowning his strength and will.

"YES. Sssooo much sorrow. Sssooo much painnn. She meant everryythingg to you didnnn't sshhe? And yet you were botthh too weak. Sshhe too weak to sssee the trrrap. And you, too weak to ssstop her from being takennn. How pathetic. HOW DELICIOUS." The ghoul let out another wheezing laugh.

Pulling together all the hatred and anger within him, Lucian fought the heaviness of his limbs, hand inching towards his gun – towards _her_ gun. Finally, his hand closed around the beloved handle and, with the rest of his might, he fired it point blank at the distracted shade. "Time to die."

The spirit shrieked in pain as the light pierced through its head before it dissolved around the hunter.

Grimly, the man got to his feet. "Now stay dead."

He glanced across at the unknown woman, still sitting where she had fallen in shock before hesitantly offering her his hand. She gratefully took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded and once again, Lucian was struck by the similarities to his beloved. The full lips, the high cheek bones, even the wide almond eyes, were all eerily familiar. But up close it was obvious the differences too. Her eyes were a different shade, her jawline too wide and above all, she lacked the bright determination and strength that had defined his lost wife.

He looked away, unable to bear a face so similar, and yet so different. "You should be safe now."

"Wait!" She called as he began walking off. "You saved my life."

He didn't look back. "Just an average day for me."

"Can I not repay you?" the woman tried again.

He paused this time, and she noticed his hand going up to a thin sliver of silver just visible around his neck. "No. There is nothing you can offer me here."

And, as the morning sun broke through the last of the black mist's clutches, the hunter departed the town. Once he was a fair distance away, Lucian stopped, once more touching the locket around his neck, though he did not open it.

"Senna," he whispered, a pained expression briefly crossing his face.

Then he turned, intent on pursuing the one he swore to destroy; just as he had every day since his love and his light had been taken from him.


	3. Bitesize Beatdown

**Author's note: I had so much fun when I wrote this piece and it is still to date probably my favourite short I've ever written. Enjoy :).**

* * *

The small being ran, legs pumping rhythmically in time with his racing heart and driving him rapidly across the rooftop. As he reached the edge he jumped, streamlined body poised perfectly for the up-coming landing on the lower adjacent roof. After a brief moment airborne, his boots touched down, knees bending to absorb the impact as he rolled and smoothly came back to his feet before racing forward at full pace once more. Running, jumping and twisting across the rooftops, the blue and gold figure sped towards the heart of the city. His white hair was swept messily back from the speed of his travels but he paid it no thought, his eyes tracking his surroundings from behind his blue goggles.

Below him the streets were in chaos as people frantically fled away from some terrible danger. Their screams and curses creating a cacophony of noise that only deepened the mindless panic. But most worryingly, entwined almost harmoniously through the fearful clamour, was the continued sounds of destruction that carried over the winds from the city centre.

Something was seriously amiss in the city. And, as the protector of Demaglio City, it was his job to find out what. After all, he was Super Kennen, the fastest yordle alive.

Sooner than expected, he reached the heart of the city, before skidding to a shocked stop at the sheer devastation surrounding him. No longer could he move across the rooftops, as there were simply none left. All around in what once had been the tightly packed, thriving city centre was nothing but ruins. The shattered remains of buildings lay strewn around like tumbled toy blocks while the few remaining citizens scrambled desperately away from the hordes of jerkily moving minions.

Eyes narrowing behind his glasses, Super Kennen raced down into the fray, aiming for a large mass of blue minions converging on a cornered couple. Even as the clockwork units lifted their weapons to attack, a blue and gold blur shot into the middle of them, lightning arcing out from his form and shattering the mechanised figures into fragments of smoking scrap-metal.

The yordle hero barely registered as the red-haired woman and the broad-shouldered man thanked him, automatically urging them to safety before taking off down the wrecked street. His momentum was barely hindered by the countless minions his electrical form ploughed through, pin balling through the streets and leaving their charred remains scattered amoungst the wreckage. Only when the last clock-wound figurine had fallen did he pause, but he did not relax. His job had only just begun.

These minions were not strong enough to level buildings this way, nor were they smart enough to act on their own. No, this could only be the work of one person: his arch nemesis.

The yordle had barely thought this when he instinctively ducked, watching as a massive axe imbedded itself in the broken wall behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fastest mouse alive. You can run, but speed won't save you from my battle prowess Super Kennen!"

The small hero turned towards the voice, fearlessly facing the large green robot that sneered down at him from atop a pile of rubble. Once, he had been a glorious hero; one who had sacrificed himself to save a far-off city, only to have a power-crazed mastermind rebuild the half-dead crocodile into a twisted version of his former self. Now the general of a mechanical minion army, the former hero's shattered mind had only one goal: to prove himself the strongest warrior of all.

"Renektoy," Super Kennen stood resolutely, "Your reign of terror ends here! No longer shall Demaglio City cower in fear from your presence."

Renektoy let out a rough laugh, "As if a tiny thing like you could defeat the likes of me. But if you wish to kill yourself trying, I won't stop you." He lifted his hand and his magnetised weapon flew back into his grip. Then, with a primal battle cry he leapt at the diminutive hero.

Reacting instantly, Super Kennen sped away as the robotic crocodile landed on the very spot he'd been. This caused a massive shockwave to billow out, throwing rubble into the air and shaking the already damaged buildings. Several fragile pieces broke loose and plummeted to the abandoned streets below.

Renektoy ignored the raining chunks of debris, laughing as he watched the yordle hero speedily dodge the falling wreckage. Finally spotting a clear path, the superhero rushed towards his enemy, blasting the giant green figure with a surge of electricity.

Renektoy gave him a toothy grin. "Haha, tickles," he mocked. "Now this is an attack."

Bringing his blade down, the crocodile just missed the blue and gold hero, but the shockwave was still enough to knock him off his feet.

Quickly, the yordle rolled to the side as the axe slammed down where he had been before springing to his feet and out of his nemesis's reach.

"Stay still!" Renektoy shouted in frustration.

Super Kennen snorted, "Yeah right." Rushing forward he zipped around the hulking robot, hitting him with electrically enhanced punches before darting out of the way of the supervillain's frustrated swings.

The green behemoth growled. "Annoying bug. I'll crush you!"

"Not if I get you first!" The blue and gold hero yelled, channelling a massive lightning strike straight at the crocodile. The enormous electrical wave struck true, sending Renektoy crashing into a nearby building and causing the destabilised structure to fall to pieces, burying the villain under tonnes of broken concrete and twisted metal.

Super Kennen let out a sigh of exhaustion, readily releasing the tension from his body. Satisfied, he turned to leave, only to whip around in surprise as the pile of rubble exploded from the sheer strength and fury of the being trapped beneath.

Ignoring the scrapes and dents coating his dusty form, the irate crocodile let out an infuriated roar as he succumbed to the raging beast within.

Faster than the hero expected, Renektoy was upon him, a massive fist connecting with his chest. The brutal strike knocked the wind out of him and sent him tumbling through the air, only to be stopped as his back collided suddenly with the remains of a tower. The sheer force of the impact was enough to leave a Kennen shaped imprint in the solid stone before he dropped limply to the ground.

He groaned at the pain coursing through his entire body. His breathing laboured, he tried to get his sluggish body to do something other than lay like a discarded doll in the rubble. All the while the raging crocodile closed in, ready to crush his adversary.

Suddenly, a massive quake shook the city, knocking the robot from his feet. Super Kennen managed to get onto his hands and knees before a second shockwave hit the city with a resounding boom, knocking both figures over again. The duo looked around with a mounting sense of unease as yet another quake hit them, only to still completely as the sky went dark.

In an agonisingly slow move, they turned as one, heads tilting up and back to view the massive figure plunging the street in shadow. A crippling, freezing fear gripped the two powerful beings at the sight of the terrifying monster towering over them. A misshapen beast straight out of a nightmare loomed over them, maw rimmed with serrated teeth and salivating in anticipation as its bulging, beady eyes locked onto the two tiny figures below. In that moment, both warriors knew they were doomed.

* * *

A young yordle in a purple and green dinosaur onesie stared in stunned horror at his dog before a distressed cry left him. "No! No! No!" his shrill voice filled the air.

Pug'Maw gazed innocently at the frantic yordling with large, sad eyes, unsure what he had done to displease his master. The drooling puppy completely unaware that the distress was caused by the two stolen toys he was happily chewing on.

Gnar, on the other hand, was very much trying to get his displeasure across. Tightly clutching the slippery ends of his precious action figures, he used his other hand to wack the dog's head with a repeated, "Bad Puggy! Bad Puggy!"

Finally having enough of the small child pulling on his ear, Pug'Maw relinquished his entertainment, leaving to sniff amoungst the fallen blocks while Gnar snatched up his beloved toys. An unhappy pout settled on his face at the chew marks and scratched goggles of the smaller blue and gold figure. But it was the broken arm of the bright, green crocodile that caused tears to form at the corners of his dark, brown eyes before the misery was rapidly replaced by rage.

The peaceful air outside the quaint, yordle home was broken as a ferocious roar shook the air, causing the citizens on the street outside to instinctively duck before a brightly, quilted bed came soaring out the upstairs window to land in pieces on the other side of the road. The shocked pause was only broken by the howls of an ugly pug as it tore out the front door and under the porch.

Shaking their heads, they added it as another reason to steer clear of the house.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I didn't actually know that Renektoy's arm came off in his death animation before I wrote this :P.**


End file.
